The Haunting
by Novastrike687
Summary: Find out what happens when 2 eventually 3 men become haunted with herobrine and how they have to stop him. They fear him so much but knew they would have to fight back


Chapter 1

Night One

Ok long time no see guys. First story in a while that I've written, but this story technically isnt mine. It belongs to RejectedShotgun from youtube. I'm just writing it so people can know about it. Anyways, enjoy!

Silence... That's all that was around me. There was nothing outside as I slept. Until the sound of my stumach had suddenly awoken me. I slowly opened my eyes in the darkness of my room. Slowly getting up, I rubbed my eyes and glanced around before getting up. I walked over to the next door, "Armen?" I call out as I open the door opening it, "Huh? Hmm?" Armen murmured, "Thought I heard you in here, "I continued, "You awake Armen?" Armen yawned, "What do you want." he responds in a tired voice., "A um... midnight snack again." I respond scratching the back of my head, "I'm kinda hungry." Armen sighed, "You did this yesterday man!" he complained. Following Armen out of the room he continued, "Close the door... please." he murmured looking at me. Then walking into the kitchen, he made me close the door again. I roled my eyes following after him still.

"So what do you want?" Armen asked, "Um... could I get a ham sandwhich I guess? You know." Armen looked into the fridge, "Let me see if we have any." He took a look before noding, "Yeah we do." he said before making it. I then glanced behind myself towards the door, "Don't you wonder how many creepers are outside right now?" I shuddered, "Yeah I know imagine." Armen chuckled. He handed the sandwhich over. Eating, I turned around and noticed someone at the window before the figure disapeard, "Hey... someone was just at the window... I could have sworn someone was there." Armen paid no attention, "Hey did you drop that apple?" he questioned, but I didn't hear him, "I swear... I could have sworn I saw someone." I lightly shake my head, "Oh man... I feel so awake now... crap..." Armen sighed, "Well... let's just go try to get to sleep now."

I blinked before looking at the window next to the front door, "What the hell was that?" I felt a bit scared knowing that there was something or someone there, "What was what?" Armen questioned again. I lightly shake my head thinking its just my imagination, "Nothing... nevermind... I'm just tired." I respond, "Right then... let's go." We both head back to our rooms. The rooms looked normal really, but the house was just worn down. I think it needed to be fixed up, but we never got around to it, "Well... goodnight." I say, "Yeah goodnight bro." Armen replied. Once I get to the edge of the bed tho, I see something at the window, but was so quick that I couldn't tell what it was, "Hey I keep seeing things. Man... what is that?" I questioned a bit confused and tired.

"What was what?" Armen asked. Armen did say something, but I couldn't tell exactly what he said, "I think it was a vision... or a flash." I say, "Ah whatever I'm just tired." I think I might have said that too much, but I think we never noticed, "Who knows? It may just be a creeper." Armen reasured, "Yeah maybe even a skeleton or something." I lightly chuckled, "Place is creepy tho..." I murmur to myself, "Oh my god go to bed!" Armen grumbled before closing his door, but reopened it, "Eh... I'll just keep the door open for you." he then blinked, "What the?" after that he began to stuter quite a bit, "I just... I just saw something." I raised an eyebrow, "Its probably nothing Armen. Let's just go to sleep." I was just trying to calm him down a bit.

Armen stands there quietly for a bit before taking a step back, "I feel shakey..." he murmurs, "I swear I know I saw something." he trys to convince me. I mean sure I thought I saw something too, but fact, I am tired so I figured my eyes were playing tricks on me, "Let's just go out." he says before he opens the bedroom door. I then noticed the front door had been open, "Dude the door just opned, "I suddenly say as it is definantly open. We rush over to it, "I could have sworn I just saw something." I suddenly say now no longer thinking we were just imagining anything, "Think... there's a zombie in our house?" I question.

"Wait let's go check." Armen suggested, "Let's look from the porch." I had a bad feeling at that moment. Like something was about to happen, "Is that a skeleton over there?" I glanced over thinking I see one. Armen looked behind himself at the house, "Who knows... maybe its because of the house you bought." Armen shrugged, "This house did cost five diamonds." he spat, "I know, but... its haunted and crappy. Well... at least I think its haunted." I scratched the back of my head, "Cuz of the creepy stuff that's been happening." Armen sighed again, "Geeze go to bed.. huh? What the? Wh-wh-what?" he stuttered. We saw that the door to our room had been blocked and tried to break it, "I can't break it!" he paniced a bit.

"Dangit! We can't even get into our room!" I fold my arms, "Geeze... my axe is im my room. I sighed, "Oh wait I think my axe is in the furnace." Armen suddenly said before rushing into the kitchen. The furnace... Odd place to put an axe... but I'm not complaining right now. When he comes back tho, he doesn't have an axe, "Ug I'll just break it with my hand. You just go upstairs and see what's happening." he grumbled. I nod. I walk up the stairs, but when I get to the top, I notice a stair is missing, "Hey one of the steps on the stairs is gone..." I tilt my head a bit, "Ow my hands." Armen complains, "Dude we are missing some stairs." I tell him from the top of the stairs. He said something, but I couldn't hear him, "We are missing some stairs... it took me forever to fix them... I'm pissed."

Armen chuckled, "Heh... I don't care let's just go to bed, "Yeah that's true..." I murmur not really making any scense to my response, "I'm just a bit terrified right now." I lightly shake my head as we head into our separate rooms. Just as I'm at the foot of my bed again, I look out the window to see a couple of skeletons, "Oh man skeletons outside. That's scary." I looked at Armen's door, "Ah goodnight dude." I roled my eyes. I looked back at the window to see something attacking the skeletons or attacking each other, "Hey, there's something happening to the skeletons outside. Are they shooting each other?" I ask myself, "Uh! Stop talking to yourself. And go to bed..." he voice fades out at the end their a bit.

I glance at Armen's door, "I wasn't talking to you but..." I look back to the window. Armen yawns, "Hey. There's these... floating orbs outside." I suddenly say, "Oh my god Drake!" Armen complains and walks into my room owards the window, "Look there's floating orbs outside my window." There was silence for a moment, "That is freaky." Armen responds a moment later. Suddenly, a man with pale white eyes walks up to the window. Our eyes widden as we both jump back, "WHOA!" We both had said that at the same time, "Oh god! Oh my god! Whoa whoa. Holy crap." I swear I was freaking out and knew Armen was too, "I'm going to lock the doors." Armen suddenly says and rushes to the front door. So he didn't even attempt to lock it when we came back inside? Smart...

"There I locked the doors dude." I look over to one side of the room and noticed apples were being dropped from a hole in the roof, "Dude there's apple falling from the sky. Is there a tree growing? Or did the tree already grow?" I questioned confused, "I think it grew. Um... it could have grown overnight." He looked up, "Yeah there's a tree out there..." I lightly shook my head, "Oh god... scared me..." we walk towards out room before we heard something and I stopped paying no attention to it at the moment, "Well who was that from the window?" Then my eyes widdened hearing a zombie attacking the door wanting in.

"Zombie! Oh crap! Crap!" I started to panic, "Wait I'll get my bow!" Armen rushes into his room. I walk back in after him, "Hurry and make sure to get a bunch of arrows. " I shout after him, "Aw crap... I don't have any arrows..." I sighed. Great... no arrows... "Um... do we have anything?" the door then breaks down, "Oh man! He's in!" I was scared for sure now, "Crap crap crap!" Armen slams the bedroom door shut, "Wh-what do we do?" I glanced around neurvously. Armen started running around the room continuously saying what do we do what do we do? , "I don't have any weapons." I reply, "I'm empty." Armen oges to the door and looks through the small openings, "I'm a builder remember?" Armen turns to me, "What is he after?" he questions ignoring my response then looks back through the small openings.

"Well... he's going after something..." I murmured, "He isn't going after our door that's for sure." Armen replied. I tilt my head slightly, "Is he... breaking into the basement?" I had to wonder that myself, but I couldn't really see with Armen in the way, "I wouldn't dare go down there. That place is too creepy." I shuddered at the thought. We then both jump as the zombie was near our door, we both jump back barly able to hold back a scream, but it was barely audible, "Oh my gosh." I was shaking a bit. Then they he backed away. Armen's eyes widdened, "Oh my god I just saw somethign flying!" He shouts-whispered to me. Armen moved a bit and I looked, but didn't see anything, "Um... no one is there flying." Armen holds back a scream.

"L-look is that a person out there?" I look and saw that the zombie is gone, "Whoa that zombie just exploded." Or as far as exploding would go for one, "Crap dude lets go outside." I suggested before rushing out of the room. Then we hear an arrow, "Oh crap oh crap! Oh my god I almost got shot." there was a skeleton in our face but we rush back into our room and closed the door. I swear this was so frightening. It wasn't even funny, "I'll go get my sword..." Armen says and goes into his room. I thought he didn't even have a sword? Oh well, "I swear I don't feel safe..." I look back to Armen's room, "Ug its broken... its ok tho I can still use it." Armen says, "Oh boy I'm terrified..." I murmur to myself. Armen comes over, "Man that sword... you've used it so much I don't even know how long it would hold up for. Even if it is made out of diamonds that thing is so old." I say as we walk out of the bedroom.

I gasp and we both walk back into the bedroom, "Oh my god! Did you see that?!" Armen shouts, "Huh? What? What's going on?" I ask then look to through the window, "Hey look its daylight." I sigh in relief, "Oh we get a break. Well... at least the monsters will start dieing. Hopefully whatever that thing was will go away." I look to Armen to see him finishing off the rest of the monsters, "Ok let's just wait until its night..." Armen says.

Well anyways thats it for chapter one I will work on chapter 2 tomorrow well reply if you like it, later :D


End file.
